


Have More Fun

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Roxas has more fun.
Relationships: Leon/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> "More like 20 sporadic minutes between a ton of people IMing me and an addiction to bad_penny over on journalfen."

"I heard once... that blonds have more fun," Leon said as he reached over to tangle fingers in Roxas's hair. "Do they?"

"Leon..." Roxas's voice wasn't telling any secrets. "I think that only refers to girls."

"Then why did you take control of Sora's body?"

"Why not? He... needs to learn to act on things and not keep all the ache inside." Roxas reached up to grab Leon's hand and pull it to his mouth. He pulled away Leon's glove, pausing to let their eyes meet before he took one of Leon's fingers in his mouth and began to suck lightly at the tip.

"So which one of you wants to be in my bed?" Leon asked as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the stone wall of the Bailey where they sat in shadowy solitude.

"Does it matter?" Roxas drew away for a moment. "Besides, I barely know you, save for the memories of Sora crying out your name when he had his hands on his..."

"Your..." Leon corrected.

"Whatever." Roxas threatened to pout, but didn't quite manage to succeed. "So why aren't we there, anyway? You're the upstanding, responsible citizen. Should you even let me suck at your fingers and show you what I like to do with my mouth?"

"Curiousity, perhaps," Leon admitted. "Sora..."

"Can't deepthroat like I can."

Leon swallowed hard.

"There are spare rooms in the castle. But I can't..."

"I'd wanted to find myself - the truth," Roxas said softly. "I think this is it. If Sora can't admit it, then maybe I just have to. He wanted you. More than I do, acting only on memories and the taste of your skin."

Leon tried to pull his hand away. Roxas wouldn't let him.

"Roxas..."

"You wouldn't have let things go this far, would you, if you weren't interested?" Roxas asked as he returned his hot breath to Leon's hand, licking the length of Leon's index finger as suggestively as he could. "Help me help him. He is me. I can't help... caring."

Leon pulled his hand away.

And kissed Roxas softly on the lips, as chastely and perfectly as he could until he felt the wet flick of Roxas's tongue.

Somehow he managed to pull Roxas to the castle, pulling at the nineteen year old's clothing without a second thought. Years of welling curiousity about just what Sora's interest had been as well as his own interest in the young keyblade master sprung forth as he dragged Roxas into the first room he knew had a daybed in it.

"I've done this before," Roxas admitted, breathing heavily as he responded in turn by unbuckling Leon's belts and toying with them almost coyly. "But I'm sure you knew that. You guessed -- Living for the present - as a body with no heart, kinda makes you a little more willing to try things..."

"When you don't feel guilty?" Leon asked as his pants were unzipped.

"When you don't feel anything," Roxas corrected before pointing at the daybed. "Unless you can come on your feet."

Leon knew he couldn't. He obeyed.

The daybed was much too soft and he felt almost like it would swallow him entirely if he didn't melt from the heat of Roxas's breath on his cock.

And he was fairly sure of one thing, at that exact moment - between the two, haircolor didn't matter.

Roxas had more fun.


End file.
